Lay
by redqueen-nero
Summary: Random Dante/Risho drabble. NSFW. Risho takes advantage of Dante while he's in a dark place.


Random Dante/Risho drabble. NSFW

* * *

**Lay**

He was drunk, Risho could see it when she stepped into Devil May Cry – she could smell it; whisky lingered in the air from the older hunter and a smirk pulled at Risho's lips. "Hard day?"

Dante was slouched in his chair with his feet up in the desk; the bottle rested against his chest and glazed blue eyes shifted from his feet to her, he studied her and the eyes narrowed slightly in confusion. Risho strolled over and perched herself on the edge of his desk; he watched her every move and his brow furrowed. "…Shiroo?"

"Who else?" She tilted her head to the side with a smile.

His liquored brain was still trying to process something. "You…Is…something…different?"

Risho looked down at herself; she'd 'purchased' a low cut top and a little above knee length skirt with some boots. She tilted her head to the side. "I bought a new outfit. Like it?"

The brow furrowed further for a second. "Oh…" He took another long drink from the bottle. "Different."

Risho threw her legs over the desk so she was sitting on the same side as him. "Bad different? Because…" She feigned shyness, turning her head away slightly. "I…bought it…for you." In actuality, she got it because she hated Shiro's taste in clothing; she was sick of looking like Nero; but hey, if a little white lie was going to get her some fun then she wouldn't complain.

It took Dante's mind a few extra seconds to process that and he slid his legs off the desk. "Me?"

Risho scooted along the desk so she could sit in front of him, bracing her weight on the heel of her hands as she leaned forward on the desk to show her cleavage. "I…" She smiled shyly. "Like you. I guess…I was putting up a fight because…I didn't want to admit it to myself…" The smile dropped. "You don't like it?"

"It's not that, babe…" He ran a hand down his face and Risho watched his eyes flick to a draw for a second; she guessed there was something from his past in that draw and reached out for the bottle.

"Let me help you with whatever is bothering you, Dante." She placed the bottle on the table beside her and straddled his lap; she trailed kisses down his neck and was undoing the buckles of his jacket when he held her back by the shoulders.

"N…Nero…"

Crimson eyes rolled. "Just because he and I slept together doesn't mean he owns me; I'm choosing to be with you, Dante, and Nero is just going to have to deal." She kissed him, softly at first, but when Dante pulled her close she deepened the kiss; their tongues rubbed together slowly and Dante pulled her closer. He broke away to trail kisses down her neck and she smirked; he swore he would never sleep with her – preferring Shiro – he would be mortified when he got over his hangover, Nero would be pissed too – then there was her lighter half. Three way chaos.

She almost came thinking about it.

Dante had already unzipped her top and rolled his hips to grind against her; she groaned and rolled her hips too, they worked up a rhythm as they removed each others clothing while licking, sucking and biting the exposed flesh. Risho had ended up on her back on the desk while Dante slowly worked his fingers inside of her; she nipped and sucked at his shoulder and neck and ran the bringer across his back. Dante grunted at the pain and she dug the bringer into his left shoulder to hear it again.

"We're going to have to do something about that arm, babe," he growled against her ear.

"But scratching you is so much fun," she teased and then let out a grunt of her own when his fingers left her. He pulled her off the desk, tipping the chair over, and pinned her to the wall face first.

"If you're going to scratch anything with that arm, scratch the wall."

She was about the snap a retort when he grabbed her by the hips and thrust inside; the talons of the bringer dug into the wall and he slammed into her. His hand ran across her stomach and between her legs, playing with that sensitive spot; she let out a gasp and threw her head back with a low moan. "Fuck…I'm close…"

He pulled out of her and spun her, keeping her bringer pinned above her head; he pressed his lips to hers in a fierce kiss and lifted one of her legs onto his hip as he slid back into her. Risho growled into the kiss and tried to tug her bringer free; she wanted to inflict pain to him, wanted to smell blood as she came. She pulled away from the kiss and bit down where his shoulder and neck met, purring as she tasted blood when she came; Dante let out a grunt and pinned her back to the wall, panting against her neck.

"That was a little mean, Shiro…" he kissed her neck and she licked the bite with another purr.

"You loved it."

He grinned and pulled out of her again, stumbling back and leaning against the desk. "Sure did, babe." He watched her collect her clothing and dress. "Hey, where are you going? Shiro?"

She zipped up her top and opened the door, looking back over her shoulder with a smirk. "I'm Risho. Thanks for the lay, honey." She watched his eyes widen and laughed, closing the door behind her and leaving Dante horrified and alone


End file.
